<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сказки by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955064">Сказки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По арту http://umetoshio.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-73.html<br/>Давным давно, когда Оскар был совсем ребенком, он бегал к соседскому мальчику, чтобы тот почитал ему сказки.<br/>Спустя много лет, Оскар увидел Друга в стенах Адмиралтейства</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пакет Оскар взял первый, какой только попался под руку. Не идти же с книгой подмышкой?</p><p>Он был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы действовать, а не думать, тем более что в этот раз он пил по хорошему поводу.</p><p>Давно, в детстве, когда он был ребенком, у него был Друг. Они встречались каждое лето — их обоих вывозили в целебный лес, подальше от посторонних глаз. Наверное, отцу нужно было время, чтобы ничто не напоминало ему о супруге. Оскару же нравилось, что летом, с самого детства, он был предоставлен сам себе. Ему было сначала пять, потом шесть, потом семь, а потом все закончилось, когда Пауль сказал, что больше не сможет приезжать — для него наступило последнее лето детства.</p><p>Тогда Оскар решился. Поступок был не очень благовидным, по Пауль сам сказал, что вырос и теперь все будет иначе. </p><p>Конечно, красть было нехорошо, поэтому Оскар извинялся каждый раз перед тем, как открыть первую страницу. Этого было явно достаточно, так как книга дарила тепло и уют объятий, не задавая дурацких вопросов. А вот Оберштайн наверняка задаст, поэтому Оскар и выпил перед тем, как идти. Другого мальчика по имени Пауль с электронными глазами и невыразительным лицом не было, поэтому и ошибки быть не могло. Хотелось верить, что и Оберштайн узнает если не его, то хотя бы книгу.</p><p> </p><p>Особняк был меньше, чем Оскару представлялось, но это не было особенной проблемой. Оскар позвонил, Оберштайн открыл. Просто и легко.</p><p>Хотя, конечно же, в домашней пижаме он был скорее Пауль, чем Оберштайн, поэтому Оскар не сомневался и секунды.</p><p>— Почитаешь мне? — довольно разборчиво сказал он перед тем, как ввалиться в дом.</p><p>Пауль не улыбнулся и не нахмурился. Как и когда-то давно, когда Оскар пролезал через дыру в заборе и проскальзывал в маленький летний дом, Пауль встретил его и отвел на диван.</p><p>В этот раз Оскар тоже не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии сесть на колени и только после этого достать книгу.</p><p>Сидеть оказалось не так удобно, как когда-то, да и Пауль охнул. Раньше Оскар мог положить голову на грудь, а теперь пришлось сползти, чтобы хоть как-то устроиться на плече. Волосы щекотали нос и очень хотелось поцеловать в ухо.</p><p>Вместо этого Оскар повторил:</p><p>— Читай.</p><p>— Я думал она пропала, — Пауль провел пальцами по узорной обложке, как делал всегда перед тем, как начать ритуал. — Перед отъездом хотел положить в сумку, но на подоконнике ее не оказалось, хотя я точно помнил, что оставил ее там. Мне не разрешили искать дольше.</p><p>— Ты сказал, что вырос, а дети не читают сказки, поэтому я забрал ее себе.</p><p>— И что ты с ней делал? — Пауль провел пальцами по первой строчке, вспоминая ритм. — В ней же нет слов.</p><p>— Я видел, как ты читал, и вместе с тобой трогал картинки, — Оскару стоило остановиться, но в нем говорило вино. — Она прикасалась ко мне твоими руками и согревала. Я был ребенком.</p><p>— Ты не сильно изменился, только потяжелел.</p><p>— И вырос, — Оскар поерзал щекой по плечу, устраиваясь удобнее. Повторять в третий раз не пришлось.</p><p>— Жил-был на свете лесник… — медленно начал Пауль.</p><p>Его, кажется, совершенно не смущало, что Оскар фон Ройенталь сидел у него на коленях и просил читать. Будто так было всегда и должно продолжаться всегда. Будто время их обоих вернуло в лето детства, когда один смотрел на птиц, а второй пробирался вечером к нему в дом. </p><p>— Почему всегда одна и та же книга, Пауль? — тихо спросил Оскар. Ему было тепло, уютно и неумолимо тянуло в сон.</p><p>— Мне нравятся эти сказки. Они настоящие, — быстро ответил он.</p><p>— Сказок много, а еще почему? — Оскару хотелось услышать другой ответ.</p><p>— Я знал тексты наизусть и мог читать даже если отказывали протезы. Двадцать лет назад они были совсем ненадежными.</p><p>— Поэтому ты не уходил далеко от дома? </p><p>— Да.</p><p>Пауль снова огладил страницы. Жест был более чувственным, чем Оскару помнилось. На разум вдруг навалилось осознание, что он сидел на коленях у другого мужчины, прижался бедрами, щекой и даже немного касался губами волос. </p><p>— Я искал эту книгу и никак не мог найти, — вдруг сказал Пауль. — Люди очень не любят тех, кто не похож, а я всегда был другим. Однажды летом ко мне пришел мальчик, который не боялся и не жалел меня. Он забирался на колени и попросил, чтобы ему почитали. Поэтому я придумал Книгу — чтобы он остался, чтобы ему было интересно. В ней хранилось все, что мне было нужно помнить о лете. Тепло, продавленный диван, мальчик легкий, как перышко и с таким же нежным пушком на макушке. Я был взрослым рядом с ним, и сильным. Он почему-то не думал, что я замкнутый ребенок, которому не нужен больше никто, а просто появлялся, будто ждал. В конце лета я забирал Книгу с собой, чтобы зимой можно было достать ее и вспомнить. В тот год я уехал без Книги и научился тому, что память находится внутри меня. </p><p>— Мне не стоило ее красть, но тогда я не догадался, что ты тоже растерян и не знаешь, что будет дальше. Ведь ты знал все на свете. </p><p>— Не знал, и сейчас не знаю.</p><p>Пауль повернулся, наверное, чтобы посмотреть Оскару в глаза, но вместо этого поцеловал. </p><p>Или Оскар поцеловал его первым? но это, действительно, не имело значения.</p><p>— Читай, — сказал Оскар, снова прижавшись щекой к плечу. — Или почитаешь перед сном?</p><p>— Ты уже собрался ночевать? — уголки губ Пауля дрогнули в улыбке.</p><p>— Меня никто не будет искать дома, поэтому я, наконец, могу это сделать. Разве мы становимся взрослыми не для того, чтобы делать то, что хочется? </p><p>Пауль притворно тяжело вздохнул и потрепал Оскара по волосам. Он и раньше любил так делать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Это очень счастливое АУ, в нем все живы, насколько это возможно.<br/>Например, чтобы уравнять Кирхайса с Миттермайером и Ройенталем в полномочиях, Оберштайн сказал разрешить ношение оружия и Миттермайеру с Ройенталем. Что оказалось весьма верным решением.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>